


Pills

by rldforyou (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drug Use, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rldforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tweetfic, lapslock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pills

old money to be passed on, heir byun baekhyun inherits an old abandoned mansion at outskirts of the city. baekhyun chooses to move in there because really, he has nothing to lose, no one to miss back where he used to live. everyone he cared for died in the incident.

he’s surprised that in spite of the luxurious mansion, the area it is in is rather rural. but then again, the mansion is not that much of a mansion than it is a bungalow, with white everything, clear and pristine, a blank slate almost. but that doesn’t bother him, the creepy, almost sinister air in it, the sounds echoing off the high walls; not really, when baekhyun has always been the proverbial cub that never quite knows fear.

what almost bothers him, is the small tiny butler, do kyungsoo. or that’s what baekhyun thinks kyungsoo is; when he was dropped off at the mansion he inherits, and a tiny man just popped out of nowhere and stared at baekhyun. baekhyun had blinked back, and was oddly drawn in by the relentless pools of brown-black. a curt cough and baekhyun looked down to the man holding out his arm. instinctively, baekhyun linked his arm with the petite guy, but if anything, the man’s thick brows shot sky high, and ‘are you going stop and hand me your coat or what.’.

baekhyun fucking stuttered and the man snorted a little, grabbed his coat, and took him by the wrist to drag him inside. mid-pulling/dragging/lugging baekhyun into the mass expanse of white, he had introduced himself as kyungsoo. baekhyun should have resisted the manhandling, but really, kyungsoo’s kinda cute in the fierce tiny puffball way and baekhyun’s never one to snub his nose on physical contact on the first few minutes of meeting someone, so hey, why not. especially with the way kyungsoo’s thumb is positioned over his pulse, his hold rather cold but it still sending tingles down baekhyun’s spine. baekhyun should really exert control over his bodily reactions around attractive men, but hey he’s the owner of this house, his body should have the freedom to react however it wants to!

but apparently not, when kyungsoo’s knowing smirk immediately had baekhyun flushing and schooled into an obedient puppy that meekly followed kyungsoo around. kyungsoo showed him his room and promptly left, leaving baekhyun to wonder what had just happened.

but of course, that isn’t the last he’d seen of kyungsoo; the man appears at his door when the clock strikes 8 in the morning and he would just push the tray into baekhyun’s room, and serve baekhyun his breakfast in bed and exit without anything to say.

baekhyun is mad curious about him, to say the very least like heck, why is kyungsoo in his mansion, but he finds that he doesn’t mind much, not when baekhyun is craving human interaction. so he doesn’t really pester kyungsoo (much), because kyungsoo doesn’t seem like the kind to socialise, if his unblinking almost-glare and the twenty three times he refused to deign baekhyun a response are anything to go by. but baekhyun can tell it’s not the lack of interest that keeps kyungsoo from replying; the latter’s almost-glare shifts into something akin to hunger whenever baekhyun allows their skin to brush. kyungsoo isn’t averse to keeping away despite all the seemingly innocuous touches, and baekhyun only gloats, but only a little because kyungsoo is fucking adept at reading his thoughts or something and would cuff at baekhyun’s nape.

it’s nice that kyungsoo doesn’t react like the normal person would at baekhyun’s teasing, and even more refreshing still is that kyungsoo doesn’t bother to hide his attraction to baekhyun too, oh no, kyungsoo uses it to his advantage; delivering a well aimed jab to baekhyun’s side whenever baekhyun’s mooning over him. baekhyun supposes it’s just a small price to pay when he just keeps falling into the abyss that is do kyungsoo. maybe inflicting pain is just kyungsoo’s preferred method of foreplay, and baekhyun gladly obliges, because heck, kyungsoo’s bony fingers contracting around his nape is still a very spine-tingles-inducing kind of physical contact.

but even with the constant presence of kyungsoo around him (to be quite honest, baekhyun still doesn’t know why kyungsoo is doing in his inherited mansion, but he doesn’t find it in himself to care why), perhaps, the oppressive air of the mansion starts to catch up on him, and the migraine makes him unable to sit up for even kyungsoo’s delicious breakfast one morning. kyungsoo had stared at him, and in his lightheadedness, kyungsoo seems to loom over him, occupying his own vision. his normally expressionless eyes narrow a little, and baekhyun giggles a little, thinking of how cute his tiny butler (?? or whatever he is) even with his eyebrows slightly furrowed, eyes narrowed and lips so plump and inching closer--

kyungsoo’s lips are unbearably plush and lovely, and his tongue pushing at the seam of baekhyun’s thin lips; baekhyun feels the hot puffs of air, and it takes him time to respond, but kyungsoo pulls away too soon. baekhyun blinks in surprise, not just at the amazing kiss cut short but also by the foreign object in his mouth. kyungsoo commands him to swallow, and a still giddy baekhyun does so.

“for your migraine.” kyungsoo leaves it as such, and the pill must be really strong because baekhyun feels his consciousness slipping away, and he falls back onto his pillows, and the last thing he registers is the odd quirk of lips on kyungsoo before he sleeps.

when baekhyun wakes, he feels much better and flushes at the kiss before he falls unconscious. kyungsoo’s lips had felt nice, and baekhyun leaves his bedroom, intending to find kyungsoo. except that when baekhyun stepped outside his bedroom, he freezes, heart beating faster.

the walls, once so pristinely white, are covered with dark red splatters. all along the stretch of the hallway. the metallic scent makes no mistake for what the ugly splotches are, but baekhyun doesn’t comprehend, until he hears a scream from the other end of the hallway. head whipping, baekhyun sees a battered kyungsoo crawling and bloodied hand reaching for him; his shallow breaths could be heard, and baekhyun shuts his eyes in horror, opens them and--

kyungsoo stands right before him, his usual deadpan expression in place, head cocked to the side, gazing into baekhyun’s eyes. baekhyun stumbles in shock, taking in the man’s neat appearance. his hands shoot to pat kyungsoo down, but there’s no wounds, not even a trace of blood on him. baekhyun slumps down the wall in relief, but then head whipping to take in his environment. still the same old; white pristine walls, not a speck of dust in place.

baekhyun detects amusement in kyungsoo’s words of ‘how do you feel’, and he hits kyungsoo weakly. he feels the weird tingling down his spine again when kyungsoo helps him up, and it only worsens when kyungsoo’s hand finds the small of his back when he kisses baekhyun. baekhyun responds enthusiastically, but kyungsoo pulls away soon this time too; a pill has once again found its way into baekhyun’s mouth.

“just in case you haven’t fully recovered.” kyungsoo says, but baekhyun replies slyly, because while baekhyun may hate taking meds, but if this is the way kyungsoo administers it, baekhyun doesn’t mind taking them multiple times a day. something flits across kyungsoo’s handsome features and it makes baekhyun pause uncertainly but then kyungsoo pulls him in roughly and smashes the mouths together again so baekhyun doesn’t think but lets himself go and melts into kyungsoo’s hold.

the days pass in a blur, baekhyun thinks, when he wakes up every morning to kyungsoo’s special way of giving him his meds, and much more, when baekhyun wheedles kyungsoo to kiss him more, saying he’s feeling iffy and needs more meds. kyungsoo’s reaction to his words is always an indecipherable smirk, but he obliges baekhyun still, who cannot get enough of those heady kisses, nor the not-so-innocent touches that often transpire after.

but even with his euphoric emotions and the constant dosage of pills, baekhyun still feels odd, like something is off. more than off actually, when he opens his eyes and sees the head of a deer hanging off the wall opposite him for the fifth time that week. not just one taxidermal, but multiple ones of wild animals, crowding his room, the depressing white of the wall not even peeking through. he’s caught mid breath, because fuck, baekhyun swears to god, the eyes of the lifelike animals slowly swivel to look at him, and jesus christ, the lion at the corner bares his canines further and leaps--

the door opens, baekhyun blinks, and everything disappear. kyungsoo’s head pops from the gap and scowls at baekhyun, who has unconsciously curled into foetus position. it is then baekhyun realizes that the weird noises he now hears are whimpers keening from himself and kyungsoo’s thick brows quirk, the question in his round eyes evident but baekhyun brushes his incident off, laughing weakly that he just had a nightmare. kyungsoo nods and exits the room.

baekhyun barely has time to consider what just happened, his heart rate only slowing down now, before kyungsoo is back, with a glass of water. he crosses the room in a few strides, and without preamble, he climbs into bed, under the duvet with baekhyun. baekhyun’s heart rate picks up speed again, but it’s a good kind of racing, because kyungsoo gently tilts his chin and presses an open-mouthed kiss to his chapped lips, and like clockwork, baekhyun obediently accepts the pill; he no longer questions it, not really.

he could feel kyungsoo smile, and a murmur of ‘good boy’. the kisses wander down the column of baekhyun’s throat, the flush working down his neck grows, as do his stiffening length and whimpers. baekhyun is never good with controlling his reactions around attractive men, that much is certain. but he is fulfilling his end of the deal, and kyungsoo knows it too. take the pills, and kyungsoo indulges him. baekhyun is entitled to this much. even if kyungsoo may not want this as much as baekhyun does, he really doesn’t mind.

but baekhyun doesn’t think that kyungsoo knows that baekhyun knows about the deal. not even till the thirty fifth time after baekhyun shakes out of the stupor, this time from being trapped in a rotting coffin from under the earth on which the mansion stands, and with kyungsoo transferring the pill from his own warm slick mouth to baekhyun’s did he prod kyungsoo. he may be a proverbial cub that never quite knows fear, but there’s that much of a cub can take before it succumbs too.

“when will the pills stop, ‘soo?”

kyungsoo doesn’t deign a reply right away. he licks his swollen lips, and is that a mocking smile? he pats baekhyun’s hair, his gaze seeming far away. baekhyun doesn’t even wait with bated breath. he knows kyungsoo’s answer already.

they are lying in baekhyun’s bed, clothes strewn all over the room, naked bodies tangled with each other; with a forlorn smile, baekhyun reaches across kyungsoo for his dresser, and from it he pulls out the newspaper clippings he had collected from the community library a few days ago. kyungsoo watches him silently, but baekhyun knows he’s waiting. baekhyun knows this is it, that this is probably the end by how he’s tempting fate, but he’s really quite tired of everything. he has nothing to lose anyway. no one to miss him anyway. and so he forks the clippings over. kyungsoo’s large eyes flits over the headlines. baekhyun watches for any expression, but… but nothing.

“16 unsolved deaths in a span of three months: same killer at work?”

“little evidence of use left behind - police baffled over serial killer’s modus operandi”

“survived victim recounted the killer as a young handsome man before succumbing”

“unidentified brown pills discovered at most recent crime scene; police investigating”

“pills proven to be potent hallucinogens; make of the pill suggests homegrown nature”

“killer currently suspected to be at the rural precinct - in the event of the presence of any suspicious persons, alert local police”

after a long while does kyungsoo look up, those black pools barely reflecting any light, and baekhyun finds himself drowning in them once again. maybe that’s why it takes him so long to even say something. he couldn’t say no to kyungsoo, he’s been inexplicably drawn to him the first time kyungsoo held his hand out to him. maybe baekhyun’s just really fucked up to willingly offer his mind on a silver platter to be messed up, but either way, he’s fucked for kyungsoo, and kyungsoo knows it, manipulates it, and baekhyun’s just the prey that wouldn’t escape even when given the chance.

because even now, when baekhyun sees kyungsoo’s brewing underneath, he puts a hand to his forehead, and whispers, “stop thinking so much, ‘soo.” kyungsoo’s brows just knit even tighter, eyes narrowing, but baekhyun pinches his cheek. “how cute” he says, eyes crinkling as he smiles fondly when kyungsoo’s features returns back into its usual deadpan state.

"i know everything. it’s okay if everything ends here, you do know, right? i am okay with it, really. there isn’t… there isn’t any more purpose to life, i suppose. i am the cub that doesn’t know fear, and i will willingly succumb, right here, right now. i won’t escape, i won’t fight my way out. i know you would find me still. you would, won’t you? i don’t know how much it says about me; that even if it’s more of a hunt than romantic attachment, that you would find me, even if i run to the ends of the earth. am i masochistic, you ask? probably, but only for you, i would think. after the sixth time, i knew what is happening to me, and my eventual end.”

the steely look in the other’s round eyes is new, and the monologue continues, the crinkling eyes closing.

“go on, love, go on. i would welcome death with open arms.”

a passionate, almost regretful kiss.

a last pill to swallow.

**Author's Note:**

> .... no excuses.


End file.
